Spider-Man (PS4)
Marvel's Spider-Man is an action-adventure game where you compare two puddles together and see which one's more realistic. Moving on, there's quite a ton of deaths in Spider-Man. Overview The Main Event Currently a shootout between Fisk's gang and the police is happening. As can be expected, tons died. (Well, a lot of people holding their hands over their gunshot wound, but they aren't moving at all so I'll count them as kills.) I can see 5 police officers and 5 gang members in the first floor and 3 more after the small stairs. After exiting the vent in which Yuri detailed the last plane having to land, 2 officers and a civilian are seen cared for. It's unknown if they're actually alive or dead. But gunshot wounds are known to kill people, so I guess I'll have to count them. The room with the faux bomb squad holds 7 police officers and 4 gang members. A Shocking Comeback While chasing Shocker, he makes several shockwaves on the ground that make any car in its vicinity jump high in the air. I'm not sure any of the passengers survive, humans are very fragile unless they're important to the plot. I think this chase can go on forever, resulting in a "forever" count in this game, which we don't want. This chase needs to end as quickly as possible, which is why I went on speedrun.com to find a World Record of the game. Dutchpotato (as of this writing) holds the WR. In his split, 7 cars flipped in the first catch, and 8 more cars were flipped in the second and last catch. Financial Shock A hypnotized guard released Shocker and then died. Straw, Meet Camel Ey it's the mission with the famous puddles. I thought they only killed one Fisk henchman, then the gameplay happened and jesus christ. The helicopter cutscene before the whole chase has one Demon kill a Fisk thug. And the Award Goes to... Hahaha, oh boy, the terrorist mission! So first of all, 2 people explode because of Martin Li's mind stuff. Miles' section sees 2 motionless bodies. Then, at the stage section, 3 civilians are killed by Demon swords, one car driver just... falls to the ground, and another 3 civilians can be seen laying on the ground, another civilian is killed by the Demon sword at the van, and 2 civilians are laying on the ground. (possibly shot) After managing to perfectly balance on that metal beam, another 2 civilians can be found behind the car wreckage and 2 other people on the podium. The cutscene thereafter shows 2 more civilians on the stairs to City Hall and finally, Jefferson Davis. 18 kills, impressive for a first-timer. The amusing thing is that Miles can just vault over objects with instant ease after blacking out from an explosion. Spider-Man: Killer No, this is not about the ways you can kill enemies in-game. I'm referring to a backpack item holding a newspaper editorial holding that title. Electro killed 4 civilians and a police officer. Jameson clickbaits the article so people might think it was Spider-Man. Nice. Already dead people Let's get the obvious ones out of the way: Uncle Ben, the death that learned Peter Parker to not be an Ignoring Ian. Next up, Emily Osborn, Harry Osborn's mother. Her death caused Norman Osborn to put Harry in a tank to cure him of the same illness. Mary and Richard Parker, Peter Parker's parents. they're also dead. (I can go on with this, you know.) Sandra, she's the late wife of Howard the homeless guy. Category:Incomplete